Currently, portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile phones, are generally equipped with one or more liquid crystal display (LCD) screens. Most LCD screens of portable electronic devices are made of plastic material. If the LCD screen is not covered or protected, it is susceptible to damage including scratching. Some PDAs and mobile phones have a handwriting input function operated by using a stylus on the LCD screen. These LCD screens are particularly prone to be scratched or damaged. Therefore, a protective film is generally attached onto an LCD screen of a portable electronic device to protect the LCD screen from being scratched or damaged. The material of a conventional protective film is polyethene. However, the polyethene film wears over time, and eventually must be replaced. This adds to the cost of using the portable electronic device.
In addition, the protective film made of polyethene is unduly soft. Therefore, air bubbles tend to form between the LCD screen and the protective film after the protective film is attached onto the LCD screen. The air bubbles degrade the aesthetic appearance of the portable electronic device.
What is needed is a durable protective film for an LCD screen of a portable electronic device.